


Fort Give Me Some Damn Attention

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Joel and Kerry are leaving work far later than normal because the workload they have. Ever since they started their relationship, if one works late, they end up crashing at Ray’s apartment because it’s the closest one from the office. Ray knows that they are working late, so he wants to do something for them, so he builds a big blanket fort in the middle of his living room, and sets up some anime. And they all cuddle happily together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort Give Me Some Damn Attention

Joel is always working late, his job is demanding and he’s grown used to it, what crushes him is Kerry. He works hard, but when he works late he comes home like he just watched someone decapitate his favorite stuffed animal in front of him. Ray can’t stand it, both of his lovers tired and drained, coming home with bags under their eyes and zombie like speech.

So he makes a surprise for them, granted, they don’t live in his apartment per say, but his home is the closest one to the office and they’ll come over unannounced when they work late.

He doesn’t mind it, he hates being alone, and he knows for a fact that both of them will be coming over, Joel has a big project to finish and Kerry, well he’s got RWBY now.

So Ray gathered all the chairs from the kitchen and put them in the middle of the living room, like he was about to summon satan or some shit. He got a ton of blankets, that may or may not smell like Joel and Kerry, and draped it over the gap over the chairs. (Then he had to get three more blankets because he made a pretty big hole because he wanted to fit everyone in it.)

He then got his fairy lights that he hung up during christmas and wrapped it around his blanket fort tightly, half to illuminate the area around him and half to tie down the blankets and make sure they don’t fall. Then he collected pillows and littered the floor in the fort with them, so they had something comfortable to sit on, he went into the bedroom and got some anime DVD’s that Kerry left lying around, the laptop he had, and a bottle of wine that Joel liked (it had little actual alcohol in it) and he put all of it in the fort, he turned off the lights, turned on the fairy lights, and waited inside the fort.

Which was good timing because soon after Joel opened the door with a whining Kerry, only to have the older tell him to be quiet, thinking that Ray was asleep.

“What the fuck?” Joel turned on the lights and laughed at the little hut in front of him.

“Join me!” Ray yelled.

“I’m tired.” Kerry complained.  
“I have anime!” Kerry then crawled into the fort with Ray, hugging him and kissing the other softly.

“I also have wine!” Ray called out, and Joel rubbed his face with the palm of his hand and sighed deeply.

“I’m too old for this.”  
“I’m going to drink your wine!”  
“Ray you don’t drink.”

“Get in the fucking fort Joel.”

He rolled his eyes and climbed in, Kerry busily opening the anime case and putting it into the DVD slot of the laptop, Joel huffing as Ray tried to make room for him. Joel sat with his legs straight in front of him, making his toes pop out of the fort, Kerry crossed his legs kindergartener style as Ray curled his legs to the side, knees bent and curled up to Joel’s chest while he opened the bottle of wine, Kerry put the laptop on Joel’s lap and snuggled up to him too. Joel kissed the top of Kerry’s head and threw his arms around them both.

“I didn’t want to say anything but I’m kinda cold.” Kerry piped up after a while, Ray agreed and then Joel got an idea.  
“I don’t wanna get up so let me just.” Joel moved his hand up to the top of the blanket fort and Ray screamed  _no don’t!_  a bit too late, Joel grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it down with force, making everything collapse around them.  
“This is why we can’t have nice things.” Ray dead panned over Kerry’s howling laughter.

“I can, I fix the thing.” So Joel wrapped the blankets around them, rearranging the once beautifully made blanket fort into something manageable. Once that happened they turned their attention to the laptop screen, resuming the episode of some anime Kerry loves to much.

“Make it so they speak english.” Joel complained, at the same time Ray and Kerry said no, making Joel groan.

“Wait.” Kerry paused the episode, “We need to name this fort.”

“How about fort stupid.”  
“We can’t name it after you Joel.” Ray said, a bit irked that his fort was now destroyed and the fact that Joel didn’t kiss him today.   
“What about Fort Joelaycross?” Kerry said, quit liking the name.  
“How about fort give me some damn attention or so help me God I’m kicking you out of this fort.”

Joel snorted and kissed Ray’s head, and Kerry reached his hand over to pass and finger over Ray’s cheek.

“The names a little long though Ray don’t you think?”  
“Long unlike your dick Joel.”  
“Oh my god.” Kerry burst out laughing.


End file.
